


Karma Imbalance. {Yami Sukehiro x Reader}

by Error404haileynotfound



Series: Black Clover drabbles [3]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404haileynotfound/pseuds/Error404haileynotfound
Summary: A/N: I honestly feel like Yami’s attitude would just,,, turn into some bad karma now and again and of course it wouldn’t stick to him ;u;





	Karma Imbalance. {Yami Sukehiro x Reader}

“Finral, you don’t understand!” they groaned, throwing themselves across the table to lay in anguish, “It’s like, every time he’s around, something goes wrong! It’s like… like… like he’s my curse! Bad luck! A bad omen!”

The timid man gave (Y/n)’s head a sympathetic pat, allowing them to rant about their boyfriend for the third time that day. Earlier, they had come back from a mission completely soaked and had complained about him then—even earlier had included torn clothes and wild animal scratches and a very long complaint then; Finral started to think that his role to the captain wasn’t as bad as he thought it was.

“Missions are simple! They’re easy! He makes them ten times harder than they have to be!” They whined, “This time, instead of taking care of a couple little thieves, he had to provoke them and soon, a couple of them turned into thirty of them!”

“Yeah, that seems to be a habit of the Captain’s…”

“See! Bad omen!”

“What was that?”

Finral yelped and gave (Y/n) an apologetic smile as he quickly opened a portal to escape the insufferable pressure than now sat heavy in the room. (Y/n) swore under their breath and stood up to face the source head on.

“Bad! Omen!” They tapped his chest, instantly causing him release the pressure of his mana, “You are the best thing to happen to me but karma kicks me in the ass when you’re around!”

“You’re still calling me a bad omen?” Yami took a long drag of his cigarette before blowing it towards his (s/o), smirking at the way they instantly squared their shoulders for a fight. “After everything I do for you?”

“Throwing me over your shoulder when I’m tired doesn’t make up for the sudden wild boar stampede I lived through this morning!”

“But I carried you home.”

“You tossed me towards them in the first place!”

“You were the one bouncing around, talking about being some sort of ‘fighting machine’.”

“I was psyching myself up!” they whined.

Yami let out a hearty laugh, reliving the memory while (Y/n) begrudgingly smacked their head to his chest, wrapping their arms around him and sighing. His hand tangled in their hair, scratching their head to comfort them; When he spoke, it vibrated through his chest and caused butterflies to fly through (Y/n)’s.

“Bad omen or not, you aren’t gonna get rid of me that easy. You’ll just have to surpass the hold karmas got on you.”

They sighed once again and rubbed their face against his chest, mumbling that he was right.

“I guess I’ll take Bad Omen Yami over no Yami at all.”

“That’s the spirit!”


End file.
